Wolf Call
by Stargazer3332
Summary: Embry is beginning to wonder if he's ever going to imprint. Then he meets Andi, a family friend of the Blacks, returning home to La Push. Embry feels he has finally found his chance for happiness, but will he be able to break through the walls Andi has built up over the years? And what will happen when a new threat, possibly more dangerous than the vampires, arrives in La Push?
1. Moment of Impact or rather, Imprint

Wow. I wrote this awhile ago and when I re-read it, it was not as well written as I originally thought. But I've put off publishing this for long enough, so if you're looking for some cheap entertainment, here you go. I'm always open to some constructive criticism.

I'm am not a fan of the Twilight series, but the idea of the wolf pack serving as protectors of the tribe fascinates me.

* * *

Embry's P.O.V.

"Hey Jared, toss me a can of Mountain Dew," Paul yelled from across the room.

A second later the can went whizzing past, missing my head by centimeters.

"Watch it," I muttered, annoyed.

I was in a bad mood today. This morning I'd had another shouting match with my mom. She was threatening to kick me out if I didn't "shape up." Keeping this secret from her was starting to get more stressful.

I really didn't want to be here either. Pretty much the whole pack was gathered around the Black's kitchen table. Billy and Jacob were throwing a welcoming party for a family friend of theirs so she could get to know some other people in town. Jacob was supposed to be bringing her around soon.

I looked around the table. Quil and Emily were sharing stories about Claire. Sam sat close by with his arm resting comfortably on Emily's shoulders. Paul had pulled Rachel onto his lap and the two were laughing uncontrollably to some private joke. Jared and Kim were in the corner, stealing kisses.

I averted my eyes from the sickly sweet couples and stared intently at the table top instead. That was another reason for my grumpy behavior. Lately, I had been getting more annoyed watching the other guys with their imprints. I don't know why it should bother me. I guess I'm just getting frustrated, feeling left out. I've yet to imprint and I've begun to wonder if I ever will. It's ridiculous to worry about, I know, but something about seeing these guys with their imprints made the desire to imprint on someone of my own even stronger. I longed to have what they had.

I shook my head as if that would clear my jumbled thoughts. To make matters worse, a ringing had begun in my ears that wouldn't go away. It was making it even more difficult to keep my head straight.

The ringing continued to get stronger with each passing second. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. I stood up abruptly, an action unnoticed by all but Seth.

"You alright man?" he asked.

"Yeah, my head's just killing me. I think I'm gonna go. Tell Jake I'm sorry."

Seth gave me a sympathetic smile and nodded.

I made my way to the door, the ringing never ceasing. I pulled open the door a little more forcefully than was probably necessary and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Whoa. Where's the fire?" Jacob was standing on the other side, blocking my exit. The ringing had intensified to the point where I could barely make out his words.

When I didn't say anything back, Jake continued, "Well, I guess you get to be the first to meet her." He stepped to the side and my breath caught in my throat.

"Embry, this is Andi. Andi, this is my friend, Embry Call."

I knew I should say something, but for the time being, my mind was entirely incapable of forming words. Standing behind Jacob was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes upon. She was a vision of perfection. Her lips curled upward in a delicate smile as she extended her hand toward me. Long, black hair cascaded over her shoulders. She was all I wanted from this point on. All I needed.

That's when I knew. I had imprinted on this girl.


	2. Distractions

**Once again, I'm not completely happy with this, but I just need to post it. Maybe five years from now, I'll look back and rewrite it. Until then, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chp. 2: Distractions

Andi's P.O.V.

Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump.

The rhythm of my heart matched up perfectly with my footfalls as I ran along the side of the asphalt road. Towering trees created lush, green walls on either side of me. I stared distractedly into the passing tree trunks.

I loved the scenery out here. The way the trees wore coats of moss, leaving every inch of visible forest in varying shades of green. It was my main motivation for coming back here to live with my mom.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the moist scent of the earth. It was overcast, as was typical of this part of the country, but it wasn't raining. We were in that brief dry period of summer. I kept my eyes closed for a few more strides, enjoying the solitude.

When I opened my eyes and looked into the forest again, I noticed a new figure. It was hard to make out at first between the trees. All I could tell is that it was a larger, gray form. The trees began to get thinner and I could see the figure more clearly. My eyes widened as I realized what it really was. It was a wolf, but this wolf had to be the size of a horse. I had never seen a wolf this large before. It seemed to be keeping pace with me while running, looking in my direction.

I didn't have time to be frightened or even wonder if I had cause to be. The next thing I knew, I was catapulted toward the ground, only having enough reaction time to place my hands in front of me to break my fall. While I had been distracted by the wolf, I had approached a pothole in the road and must have twisted my ankle when I stepped in it. I quickly rolled over so I was sitting upright and searched the surrounding forest for the wolf. It was nowhere in sight. I shook my head gently, not sure if I was seeing things now.

The searing pain in my ankle now caught my attention. I definitely twisted it badly during the fall. I inspected the rest of the damage. My hands were scraped up, the asphalt breaking the skin in a few spots. My knees were the same, though a little more banged up, having taken more of the force of the fall. Aside from a mild stinging in these places, I seemed to be just fine.

"Andi! Are you alright?!" a voice called out to me.

I looked around, startled. I hadn't realized someone else was out here. A shirtless boy was jogging toward me, coming out of the forest. As he got closer I recognized him from the party the Blacks had thrown for me the other day. Embry, I recalled. I remembered he acted quite peculiar at the party. When I arrived, he had been standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open like he had gone into shock. He recovered from that, but I caught him staring at me for most of the party. He was cute, so it made me a little nervous.

"Uh... yeah. I'm fine," I said as he finally reached me and crouched down to inspect my wounds. "I just tripped in that pothole. Twisted my ankle."

"Can you walk?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I think so." He stood and offered his hand to help me up. I stood slowly, careful not to put too much weight on my ankle. I took a few steps and immediately regretted it. Pain shot up my leg and I had to grasp Embry's arm for support.

"Ow. I guess not so well," I said sheepishly.

"Sam and Emily's house is just around the bend. We'll take you there so you can rest your ankle."

I nodded, figuring that was our best option right now. I started taking another step when I felt an arm against the back of my legs. Suddenly I was scooped off the ground, being carried by Embry. Instinctively, my arms clung to his neck.

"Whoa! What are you-, " I started, "This really isn't necessary you know. I can walk there."

"I know, but that would take too long. This is much faster," he said with a smug look on his face.

I rolled my eyes, but decided not to argue with him anymore. To make things less awkward, I tried to get a conversation going.

"What were you doing out in the woods?"

"I was out for a run too," he answered with a flicker of hesitation. I made a mental note of that.

"And you run through the forest? Not along the road," I asked, digging for whatever he was keeping to himself.

"Yeah. I prefer to run through the trees. Adds a thrill to it." He seemed more confident of his answer now that he'd had time to think about it.

A thought came to me suddenly. "Did you see the wolf then? It was running through the forest too."

Another flicker of uncertainty. "No," he replied seriously, looking down at me, "I didn't see anything. Maybe you just imagined it."

I sighed. He was definitely keeping something hidden, but he wasn't going to give anything away for now. "Are you sure I'm not too heavy for you?" I asked.

"Not at all. It's like carrying a pillow."

He must have been telling the truth because he didn't seem strained at all carrying me. Another unusual thing I noticed was his body temperature. He was unnaturally warm, but I suppose that could be the result of his run through the forest.

Embry turned off the road onto a gravel drive way. Tucked in between the trees was a cozy looking, brown cabin with a porch running the length of the front. As we got closer, the man I remembered as Sam from the party came out the front door.

"What's wrong, Embry?" he questioned as he made his way briskly towards us.

"Andi's injured."

"It's not that bad," I assured him, "Just a couple cuts and scrapes."

"And a sprained ankle," he reminded me.

"Right. That too," I mumbled.

Sam nodded. "You have good timing. Sue's here visiting. Why don't you take her inside and she'll have a look."

"Sue Clearwater's a nurse," Embry explained to me as he carried me up the porch stairs and through the door Sam was holding open.

The two women sitting at the kitchen table looked up as we came in.

"What happened?" Sue asked, alarmed.

"Nothing. Embry's just overreacting," I told her as Embry set me down gently in a chair, pulling another chair over to rest my injured foot on, "I tripped in a pothole and got a little scraped up. And possibly twisted my ankle too."

Sue immediately set to work inspecting my injuries. "Emily, can you bring me a damp cloth, some bandages, and some ice," she instructed.

Emily swiftly returned with the supplies and Sue began cleaning the cuts. Sam had come back inside and leaned against the wall by Embry.

"How on earth did you trip?" Sue inquired.

"I was distracted," I made eye contact with Embry who quickly looked down at his feet. "By a large wolf I saw running through the woods."

Emily and Sue exchanged a look I couldn't read.

"A large wolf," Emily said urging me to continue.

"Yeah. It was the largest wolf I've ever seen," I continued, carefully gauging their reactions, "I might've just been seeing things though. Embry appeared from out of the woods shortly after and he claims he didn't see anything."

This time Emily and Sue both looked at Sam, who was looking at Embry, who was busy studying the floorboards.

A long moment of silence passed before Sam finally spoke in a gentle voice full of authority, "Embry, could we have a word?"

Embry solemnly followed Sam into the next room. I wanted to know what they were going to talk about, but Sue began talking again.

"We don't have many wolves in this area, dear. It's rare to even see one. You probably saw something else and mistook it for a wolf." She gave a kind smile and began cleaning the cuts on my knee. I was more confident now than ever that they were keeping something from me, but I couldn't figure out what it was just yet.

Embry's P.O.V.

Sam led me into the other room and gave me a look. It wasn't angry, or disappointed, just the powerful alpha stare. When he spoke, his words were even and measured.

"What were you thinking, letting her see you in wolf form? How do you think she would have reacted if she found out the secret right then and there?"

"I know," I responded meekly, "It's just… I don't know. I caught her scent when I was on patrol and I got distracted. I just wanted to see her again so badly. It was like an involuntary pull."

Sam stared at me a moment longer before a large grin broke out across his face. He placed a hand on my shoulder in a brotherly manner. "I know what you mean. I remember what it was like when I first imprinted." He smiled reminiscently, and then turned serious again. "But you do have to be more careful, Embry. You don't want to rush in to telling Andi everything about the wolves. It must be done with care."

I nodded. Sam's smile returned, "I'll tell you what," he said, "I'll let you take Andi home in the truck. She shouldn't be walking anywhere on that ankle. That will give you a little time to talk to her and get know her. Work your charm."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I accepted the keys he offered me. We walked back into the other room where Sue was wrapping a white bandage around Andi's ankle. Andi looked up at me and I felt my heart do that little backflip thing it does every time I look into her deep brown eyes. She gave me a small smile.

"What's the diagnosis," Sam asked Sue from behind me.

"The cuts on her hands and knees should heal up in no time. The ankle will take a little longer. She needs to rest it for at least a couple weeks. That means absolutely no running until it's fully healed."

"What?!" Andi protested loudly, "Running's my way of clearing my mind! How am I supposed to get by for two weeks without running?"

"Go make friends and spend time with them to keep yourself busy," Sue said in her stubborn nurse voice.

Andi still looked disappointed, so I made an attempt to cheer her up. "You could come hang out at Jake's garage with us. It might be kind of boring for you, but there's usually food." I gave a lopsided smile and shrugged my shoulders. This was harder than I thought. I figured seeing my imprint, I'd know how to act and what to say, but I was still my old awkward self. She was just so perfect, and I wanted to be perfect in her eyes.

I turned to see Emily grinning widely at me. Oh man. Having the whole pack know your imprint means they try to set you guys up, which usually results in me getting embarrassed.

"Andi," Emily spoke up after a moment, "I know it's a little short notice, but Sam and I are getting married at the end of the month. You already fit right in to our odd little family, so it only makes sense that you're invited to the wedding too. If it's alright with Sam."

Sam came up behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Of course it is! And you're ankle should be healed enough to dance by then too."

Andi beamed, "I'd love to come you guys!"

"Then it's settled," Sam declared, "August 29th. The ceremony will be on the beach. In the meantime, you need to go home and rest that ankle. I expect everyone to dance and enjoy themselves at the wedding. Embry can give you a ride home."

Andi thanked everyone again for their help and I helped her to the door. She seemed to be doing a lot better already. The swelling in her ankle had gone down thanks to the ice and she only had a slight limp. I still stayed close as we descended the porch steps, in case she needed to steady herself. I helped her into the truck and we took off down the road in the direction of her house.

My eyes constantly shifted over to her figure in the seat next to me as I drove. She had the window cracked open and the breeze gently pushed her hair of her shoulders. I had to remind myself to pay attention to the road.

"I'm really glad I moved back here," she said suddenly, breaking the silence in the cab of the truck.

"What made you move back here?" I asked. I really didn't care what her answer was, I was just glad she chose to come back, but I was curious to get to know her better. "If you don't mind me asking," I added, glancing over at her again when she didn't respond right away.

Finally, she spoke. "I lived on the reservation until I was four. When my parents got divorced, I went to live with my dad in Seattle. My mom didn't have a job at the time and couldn't properly support me, but I was still able to spend a lot of time with her too. I love my dad and everything, and he loves me, but he was a business man. A couple years ago, he got a promotion that caused him to have to travel a lot."

She paused, looking down at her hands in her lap as though trying to come up with the right words to explain. "Seattle's a great city, but my heart's always belonged out here, by the sea and surrounded by the forest… You'll want to take the next right," she interrupted, pointing ahead down the road.

"I explained that to my dad and he agreed. He wanted me to spend time with people my final year of school. And that's when it was decided I would move back out here with my mom."

"Didn't you have any friends in Seattle that you hung out with?" I asked.

"Yeah, a few close ones."

I cleared my throat before asking my next question. "Did you have a boyfriend?"

She chuckled quietly, "It's the blue one on the left."

I pulled into the driveway of a small, single story, faded blue house. Multicolored flowers adorned the front yard and a small vegetable garden could be seen in the back. Her mom clearly had a green thumb.

"Not currently, no," she finally answered, opening the door of the truck and stepping out. She turned around and faced me in the truck again. "Thanks for your help today, Embry. I'll probably stop by the garage to see you guys sometime. It will give me something to do until my ankle heals." And with that, she closed the truck door and walked up to the house.


End file.
